


Springfield Stories: The Other Guys

by Donnison_Shipper52



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnison_Shipper52/pseuds/Donnison_Shipper52





	Springfield Stories: The Other Guys

"After fifteen years you assholes finally came looking for me." Says Richard as he downs a duff, "This was a waste of time." Says Allison as she turns around, "Orders are orders, we aren't gonna disobey them." Says Lewis "Says you, my team got Massacred at ogdenville, if you want to talk about obeying orders then talk to Dan and Kat and Raymond." Allison says as she drops her cigarette and lits another one "We're here to bring you back to project sshield gate." Says Lewis "Fuck that, I'm gonna die my way not fighting someone else's war.


End file.
